


Camping Trip

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androgyny, Angst, Canon Related, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: When Malcolm runs away after stabbing Watkins he bumps into a curly haired kid and helps him hide from Watkins and Dr. Martin Whitly.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Malcolm Bright, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Malcolm Whitly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> \- So this takes place in 1993 instead of 1984 (Stranger Things S2) because Bright would be way older if it did take place in the 80s  
> \- Both Eleven and Malcolm are like 10   
> \- Also! This takes place over the course of like 2 days, so the “camping trip” they took would be a couple of days because they did go to Hawkings by car.

_________  
Malcolm Whitly was running through the forest, a bloody knife in his hand and a foggy memory about the last few days. His dad said it was supposed to be a “guys weekend” that he was inviting his friend John to go along with them and it was going to be a great weekend at their cabin in Indiana. These last few days there have been things Malcolm couldn't remember, the last thing he could remember completely was sneaking into his father's study and a trunk, but couldn’t remember much after that. Everything was going fine, until it got late and John began to get aggressive, he had put his hands on him and with his new knife he stabbed him and ran through the forest. 

“My boy!” Malcolm gasped as he heard his father’s voice louder than before.

“Kid! Where the hell are ya?” 

“Watkins! Shut your mouth! It’s your fault he ran in the first place! I swear if we don’t find my boy-” 

The voices faded much to Malcolm’s relief.

Malcolm didn’t stop to look behind him, he was too scared. He continued to run, the icey ground was making it hard to run and even harder to run without a trace. That didn’t matter right now, he needed to get away from them. Why was his dad friends with this man? Why did they come all the way to Indiana? Why are there gaps in his memories? Why can’t he remember?

He slammed into something and fell on the ground. He had his eyes shut, he was too scared to look, what if it was his dad? What if it was John?

“A-are you okay?” the voice was small and definitely not his father nor his friend. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at another kid. The kid had overalls and a coat that was way too big for them, he continued to stare, he didn’t know what to do.  
_________  
Eleven was walking in the woods, Hopper had said he was doing a double shift, he wouldn’t be home until the next afternoon and even then she probably wouldn’t see him until the next night because of his hospital visits with Will and Joyce. She knew their rules, she had to repeat them to Hop the first few days of staying with him, he said he needed to make sure she knew them. 

“Don’t ever go out alone. Especially not in the daylight” Eleven said to herself quietly as she hopped over a tree trunk.

Well, it wasn’t daylight. She looked up at the moon and continued her walk. 

She was tired of being in the cabin for 321 days, Hop was trying his best and Eleven knew that, it was still too dangerous. She had no one but Hopper right now, even if Mike tried to call for her every night. 

She quickly turned around and could hear faint shouting in the distance.

“Maybe Hop was right” she said to herself remembering the rule and frowning as she turned back to head to the cabin and then suddenly something slammed on her back throwing her on her hands and knees. She swiftly turned around, ready to attack whoever hit her but stopped when she was a boy with his eyes closed shut and shaking. Eleven stared at him and noticed the blood on the knife and his hand. He was scared.

“A-are you okay?” she asked after a minute of silence. The boy opened his eyes and he said nothing, he just stared at her still shaking.

“Malcolm! My boy! Please come back!” the boy flinched at the voice and Eleven frowned, it was too much like papa and she hated it. She quickly grabbed his wrist making him whip his head back to her.

“Bad people?” she asked him and he nodded after a moment.

“Okay.” she said as she helped him up and they began to run through the forest.

“Kid where are you?!” another voice shouted through the trees, and it sounded very close. 

She came to a sudden stop, causing the boy to stumble.

“What?” he asked in a whisper and she shushed him and quickly crouched behind and under a bush. She looked at him and put a finger up to her lips to make sure he kept quiet and he nodded still holding her hand. 

“This is all your fault! How the hell did he get away from you?! He’s ten!” they could see the two men approach through the branches and the boy squeezed her hand and began to shake again, she glared at the men in front of her.

“Hey! You can’t blame this on me! If you would have done what you said you would, we wouldn’t even be in this situation!” the taller man yelled back

“Watkins, I swear to whatever god there is, if I don’t find my boy then you’re going to regret ever looking my way” he threatened in a low menacing voice that made the boy close his eyes shut. 

Eleven focused on the branch that was a few yards away and made it snap. The two men looked over and quickly ran that direction and began the yelling again.

She looked over to the boy who was still holding on tight, he was shaking and breathing quickly.

“H-hey. It’s okay.” she said and he opened his eyes again and looked over to her, he quickly looked over where the two men had been and relaxed.

“Gone.” Eleven said as she helped him up from under the bush. 

“C’mon” She said as she guided him back to the cabin, she stopped right in front of the tripwire and stepped over it carefully.

“Careful, tripwire” she said and the boy followed her lead and followed her into the cabin with him still holding on tight.  
_________  
Malcolm didn’t know what to think anymore, he had just followed a stranger back to their home while his dad and his friend were looking for him after said friend tried to hurt him. As they stepped inside the cabin his rescuer led him to the couch in the living room and sat him down. He needed to tell his mother about what happened, but she wasn’t home and he didn’t know where to reach her. He looked over at the knife in his hand and his hand began to shake, he had hurt John Watkins, he didn’t mean to, he just wanted to get away. 

“Come” he looked over to the nameless kid who gestured him over. They turned on the faucet and he understood they wanted him to do. He rinsed the knife with shaky hands and quickly washed his hands clean of any blood that had dried on them. The kid handed him a tissue to dry his hand and took the knife from his hands and placed it in a drawer and he followed them back to the couch. He looked around the cabin, it was small, surely no more than two people could live here, it was also messy with books and notebooks all over the place along with drawings hanging on the walls but it was cozy and loved. 

“Are you okay?” the kid asked and looked down to his hands and clenched them, he didn’t really know so he shrugged.

“Hop says it’s okay, to not be okay.” the kid said with a sad smile, he looked at them and knew they spoke from experience.

“I-I’m Malcolm” he extended his hand and they stared at his hand before shaking it.

“Eleven” they said and Malcolm frowned in confusion.

“Like the number?” he asked curious and they nodded and shook off the coat that was too big for them and sat next to him. They looked at him before pushing their sleeve and showing him a small 011 tattoo on their left forearm.

“W-what? How do you have this?” he reached for their forearm before they quickly withdrew it.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I’ve just never seen a kid with a tattoo before. I don’t even think that’s legal” he apologized and the kid gave him a neutral look. Malcolm looked at the kids face, their features were softer than his own and their hair was barely growing from the top with nice curls.

“Oh, you’re a girl” Malcolm said a little too loud and she gave him a sad look. 

“I-I didn’t notice before, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-I” 

“It’s okay. Short hair.” she pulled on the short curls at the top of her hair. He felt horrible, he didn’t mean to make her feel insecure of herself. She just risked her life to help him out and he keeps on insulting her. 

“Sorry” he said again and she just smiled at him.

There was a static voice that interrupted them and made Malcolm jump in his seat, she put her hand over his.

“It’s okay. It’s Hop saying good night for today” she explained as if he should know what she just said.

“Who’s Hop?” he asked as he watched her walk across the room to the radio.

“My policeman” she said simply and she picked up the walkie attached to the radio.

“Hey kid, you didn’t answer the first time I called” the deep voice could be heard throughout the cabin.

“I was in the bathroom” She lied and glanced over to Malcolm who looked guilty.

“Alright kid, just wanted to say Goodnight. Sorry, I couldn’t be there tonight but I’ll be home tomorrow and we can watch that movie you wanted to alright” 

“It’s okay, we can watch it tomorrow.” she smiled

“Have you been doing your workbooks kid?” he asked

“Yes, on math grade 4 and english grade 3” she answered proudly.

“Alright, good girl. I can help you finish your book tomorrow...Alright, I’ll let you go. Make sure you eat something green for once.” 

“Okay. Goodnight” she said

“Night kid” she hung up and looked at him. 

“He’s like your dad” he blurted out and she gave him a confused look.

“My dad?” she asked

“Yeah. My dad is always asking about my schoolwork and wants to help when I don’t understand” he explained and suddenly got a knot in his stomach. His dad was the reason he was in this situation, he had a feeling he was the reason he couldn’t remember the last few days either. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember, why couldn’t he remember?

“Okay?” he opened his eyes to see a concerned look on Eleven’s face and he shook his head.

“...My papa...before Hop helped me. He was a bad man. He did bad things...things I can still remember, scary things…” he looked at her, her face full of sadness and fear, “but Hop came to help me. He’s the only nice policeman...others weren’t as nice and were even as bad as papa...some are good like Hop.” she explained. This time it was Malcolm’s turn to hold her hand.

“Maybe, when Hop comes home tomorrow...he can help you too” she said smiled at him.

“Maybe” he returned the gesture, hoping what she was saying was true.  
_________  
“Here” she said, handing him a shirt that was way too big for him and sweatpants that seemed to look like they would fit. 

“Um? Thank you?” Malcolm said, confused. 

“Time to go to sleep” she said as she got her own clothes and went to change in a different room. He got the message and began to quickly change in case she finished first and opened the door in the middle of him changing, he didn’t even like his mother seeing him change much less a stranger. 

He didn’t know how much sleep he’d be getting that night if he were to be completely honest with himself. He could tell his body was tired, he looked over at the clock in the wall, it was nearing one in the morning, but everything was too fresh. The last few nights have been a struggle to dream something normal, something that wouldn’t scare him or something that he wasn’t trying to remember from those foggy days. 

“Ready?” Eleven said opening the door with her changed into her pjs, interrupting Malcolm’s thoughts. 

“...yeah, er- where do you want me to sleep? On the couch?” He asked and she shook her head and gestured him to follow her into a small bedroom. 

“In here” she said as she got into the bed making room for him. 

“What? Oh- no I can’t! You already saved my life, you don’t need to share your bed with me. I can sleep on the couch” he began to ramble. 

“It’s okay. Hop says it helps with the bad memories, to sleep with someone next to you” she said and Malcolm just looked at her as she patted the spot next to her and he got under the covers with her. 

“Wait, the lights” He sat up and the lights went out by themselves and he looked around and saw blood run from Eleven’s nose.

“You’re bleeding! Let me get you a tissue” he exclaimed, but before he could get out of the bed she grabbed him as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“It happens. Now, sleep” she instructed laying back down and it took a moment before he did the same. How did the lights turn off?  
_________  
Eleven couldn’t really sleep that night, but kept her eyes shut regardless. The boy next to her couldn’t sleep much either, he kept moving he moved father and then closer to her and then it stopped completely until she felt her hand being held and didn’t move an inch hoping Malcolm wouldn’t take his hand away. She stayed completely still until the hand intertwined with hers relaxed and she opened her eyes. 

He was finally asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to do the same.   
_________  
Eleven knew she wasn’t an early riser, she would wake up on her own or was woken up by Hopper with breakfast; but this wasn’t Hop telling her to wake up but whimpering. She opened her groggily, the memories of the night before hitting her like a freight train and quickly sat up as the boy next to her began to move more and yell. 

“Malcolm?” she said quietly and quickly grasped his shoulders and began to shake him, “Wake up! Bad dream! Malcolm!” she shouted in hopes of getting him to wake up. His arms were flailing more violently and she secured them in place beside him and made sure they weren’t moving and began to call his name again.

He finally opened his eyes and she let go of the hold she had on his arms and he quickly hugged her tightly as he breathed heavily and deep and she returned the hug.

“You’re okay. It’s okay” she was trying to sooth him, cursing herself for not remembering the things Hop would say when she would get like this at night.

They stayed in an embrace for a while.

“...I think my dad might be a bad man” he said in a whisper after a few moments of silence and she looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m having trouble remembering things. These last few days are...foggy there are things in my head that don’t make sense” he shut his eyes in frustration, which Eleven understood too well. She played with her sleeves, she knew there was a possibility she could help him with his memories, but she didn’t want to hurt him, she didn’t want to risk it. 

“There was a girl...in a box...in my dad’s work area at home...I-I think he hurt her” Malcolm said as tears were now freely flowing down his face. Eleven looked at the boy, she wanted to call Hop, but if she did they risked the bad men following Hop and finding them; so she held his hand tight.

“I’ll keep you safe” she said determined and he wiped his face and nodded.

“Sorry” he said laughing a bit at himself and she just held his hand while he got himself together. 

“My papa was a bad man too. He hurt a lot of people” Eleven said as he calmed down, she didn’t look at him but she knew he was staring at her.

“He killed mama. He killed a lot of people” she said trying to keep the memories at bay and closed her eyes. She hated him, he had hurt so many people and for what? She escaped and there was no more Hawkings Lab. She looked over to Malcolm who was waiting for her to continue.

“It’ll be okay” she squeezed his hand and he gave a small smile

“Do you think you can sleep more?” she asked glancing at the clock that now read 5:37 am, still too early before Hop would even show up. He shrugged and she laid back down and he followed suit.

“Let’s try” she said and they both closed their eyes.  
_________  
It was nearly ten when they woke again, Eleven was the first to wake up and just laid in bed waiting for Malcolm to do the same. He stretched beside her and finally opened his eyes after a few minutes of Eleven waiting. 

“Good morning,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning,” she said back and got off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

“I can make breakfast, you change” she instructed and he nodded closing the door to the room. She looked over to the room, making sure he wasn’t looking and quickly brought everything she needed to make some waffles out from the fridge, cupboards and drawers. She knew Malcolm good, but Hop had always said to be careful of who she did her ability around. Once everything was out she got to work.

“Eggos?” He said picking up the box from the counter and she nodded.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had these. Mother doesn’t approve of artificial flavoring” he said more to himself than to her.

“I can help set up the table” he said and she nodded and pointed to the cabinet with the plates and soon enough their breakfast was ready with both lots of sugar and some options of fruit Hop says goes with waffles but in Elevens opinion fruit didn’t really go with Eggos.

“I didn’t know I was this hungry” Malcolm said after finishing a third waffle, “Thanks for this” he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
_________  
Eleven said it wouldn’t be until at least six or seven that her policeman would be back, he looked at the clock and it was still too early for him to come. He sighed and he could tell she was looking at him.

“I think I should try to call my mom” he says out loud

“How?” She asks, he knew their resources were limited but he had spotted a few phone books by the back of the room and went to retrieve them, in hopes of finding a New York one and thankfully he did.

“Through here! If I can find the place where Mother and Ainsley are staying, I can maybe call for her to come...but I don’t know if she’d even believe me” he said and his shoulder deflated.

“I can help. I was there” Eleven offered and he smiled a bit.

“Okay, yeah” he nodded, but couldn’t help but feel a pit in his stomach doubt was still there.  
_________  
“Red or Green?” she asked him, he looked up from the phonebook after searching for over an hour. Eleven was holding out two lollipops out in front of him and took the green one.

“Thank you. My parents don’t usually let me have much sugar” he said as he excitedly unwrapped the candy.

“Hop can’t be here all the time.” she said, “So I eat candy when he’s not here” she smiled.

“I have sweets hidden in my room, but not the weird stuff adults think is candy” he made a face thinking about dark chocolate, “I have sweets from school friends and from the housekeepers kids when they come along to the house.” he said.

“What’s a housekeeper?” she asked 

“They’re someone who is in charge of the house like buying essential things” he explained

“Essential?” she asked and he was confused 

“Like things that you absolutely need, like food and water” Malcolm explained and she nodded.

“Essential. Things you need” she repeated and then wrote down on a notebook nearby. Her writing was messy, but he could tell from the other words on the page she was improving, she was trying to learn other words. 

“Not stupid” she said surprising him. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid” he said quickly and she gave him a doubtful look. 

“Mother always said it was good to write down words you don’t know to look up and learn them later on.” Malcolm explained and she just stared at him. 

“Papa and his bad people, they never taught me anything. How to read or write...Hop has been trying to teach me” she explained playing with a pencil in her hand and Malcolm frowned. Whoever these bad people were he hoped they were paying the price, Eleven was starting from the very beginning when she was just as old as him because these cruel people denied her any knowledge. She didn’t deserve what those bad men did to her.

“You’re trying very hard to learn. That’s what counts the most” he said and she smiled back. “Yesterday, when you spoke to your policeman. He said something about workbooks. If you want I can help you with them” Malcolm offered, hoping he wasn’t offending her, but she smiled at him with excitement.

“You can?” She asked and he nodded and she quickly went to get her workbooks and a small chapter book.

“Which one do you want to start with?” He asked  
_________  
They had been working on her math book for over an hour, Eleven was grateful Malcolm was there to help her. Hop would try to do it, but sometimes he would be too tired after work or after his hospital visits with Joyce and Will and would fall asleep as he taught her. He was smart and very nice when she struggled to understand what the lesson was. She liked him. They had moved on to her English workbook, which she dreaded, but he was equally as patient and she truly appreciated it.

And then the trip wire alarm rang.

Eleven immediately turned off all the lights.

“What was-?” Malcolm asked before she put her hand over his mouth.

“Someone is here” she said in a whisper and he began to panic and she just held his hand.

“So we're breaking and entering now?” she heard a familiar voice yell outside and Malcolm held her hand even tighter.

“Keep your voice down Watkins! My son could be in there, he’s been missing for nearly a day now and if I don’t find him soon I’ll kill you” said the other voice which made Malcolm flinch and she frowned.

“We have to get out of here” she whispered and Malcolm just nodded. 

They quickly made their way to the back of the cabin, Eleven making sure if there was no one outside the window she quietly began to open it, trying to work quickly as the banging on the front door became more and more erratic. Eleven concentrated on keeping the front door shut but the force of the two men made it hard to concentrate on that and escaping quietly. Once the window was open and Malcolm climbed out she let go of her hold of the door and the men came rushing into her home she quietly got out and closed the window. As soon as she was out she grabbed Malcolm’s hand and ran.

“I see him!” a voice yelled out from the house before footsteps followed quickly after.

“Malcolm! My boy! Please come back! This is all a misunderstanding!” Malcolm’s dad shouted as they ran faster through the woods.

“Eleven, they’re getting close!” Malcolm yelled in a low voice and she just nodded and looked back to see the two men gaining on them. She quickly shot her arm out to her side and the taller man fell to the ground, she quickly concentrated on his arm and broke it as he fell onto the ground.

“Watkins! Get up!” Martin yelled as Watkins howled in pain.

“Shit! My arm is broken!” he yelled before El took a quick turn in hopes of losing the two men. They kept running through the woods, she had no idea what to do next. If they kept going they’d surely show up in a weird side of town and that risked both Malcolm and herself. She was already feeling the after-effects of her powers begin to slow her down a bit.

Then Malcolm stopped.

“Mal-” she turned surprised. 

“You go! It’s not fair for you to be involved in this whole mess.” He said

“No” Eleven glared at him and took a hold of his hand again and Malcolm quickly withdrew his hand.

“You already saved me once Eleven. I-I… you said it yourself you’re hiding from the bad people and I can’t risk you getting caught” 

“I said, no. I said I keep you safe” she said, grabbing his hand once more and he just stared at her, “friends don’t lie.” 

They started to run again before one of the men stood in their way.

“Malcolm! Thank goodness I found you! My boy!” Martin said breathlessly as he tried to get closer and they stepped back. She could feel Malcolm’s hand shake in her own and she glared at the man in front of her.

“Oh my dear, it looks like you’ve made a friend. Why don’t you introduce us” they said nothing as she glared at the man. She didn’t like the false smile on his face, his eyes didn’t share the same emotion and it made Eleven feel uneasy. 

“Now Malcolm, this is all a big misunderstanding. There’s no need to be scared of me, I’m your father” Martin said and now Eleven felt both of his hands holding on to her for dear life. 

There was a snap of a branch and she quickly turned around to see the other man quickly running towards them and grabbing malcolm.

“El!” Malcolm reached out 

“Malcolm!” she yelled out and quickly shot her hand out when Martin had a hold of her. She struggled in his arms as he tried to cover her face in a cloth, she wouldn’t stop moving in his hold. She quickly looked over to Malcolm who was succumbing to whatever they put into the rags and she quickly extended her arm out and just as swiftly threw it down and Watkins yelled out in pain.

“Fuck! My leg!” she heard him yell and smiled.

“Now my dear child it would be best if you just let this happen the easy way” it was her attacker this time and she didn’t stop struggling. It was getting harder as her nose bled and her energy was beginning to leave her. The cloth was now covering her mouth, she knew this would be the end but she was not going down without a fight. With the last bit of her energy she bit Martin’s finger and concentrated on the bone, breaking it on the process.

Martin howelled in pain and Eleven’s vision began to blur when the cloth finally covered her face.  
_________  
“Shit! I think he broke my finger...or rather she” Martin said as he laid the child on the floor and examined her softer features and quickly wiped her nose from the blood. Maybe it was fatherhood that made him do it, or rather being a newer father to a little girl himself that he decided it was best to not kill her. Besides, it was not his style, he didn’t kill kids, never really liked the idea of it even if she did break his finger.

“Fuck, first my arm and now my goddam leg!” Watkins yelled and he looked to see his son unconscious on the floor. He hadn’t meant for it to go like this, but Malcolm was getting closer and closer to finding him out. He was almost proud of him for figuring it out, almost. He had hoped finding the woman in his basement would make Malcolm intrigued in his work, but instead he panicked and shook with fear and so chloroform was his temporary solution to it before Watkins talked him into a more permanent solution. 

“What are we gonna do with the brats now?” Watkins asked.

“That’s my son Watkins, tread carefully now” he growled and Watkins shrugged.

“Alright what about that one then?” he asked and he looked at the child at his feet.

“I’ll take her to that cabin and leave her there. Highly doubtful she’d remember anything from today with the amount of chloroform we used.” he explained throwing the girl over his shoulder making sure not to damage his finger any more than it was, he still needed his hands for not only his work but surgeries.

“And if she does?” Watkins asked limping up to him.

“What adult in their right mind would believe in such a ridiculous story as this?” he said before heading off. 

“Stay here. The car shouldn’t be too far off, I’ll come round to pick you both after I leave her.” Marton instructed, “And Watkins, if you harm my boy I will kill you” he said in a low voice and Watkins rolled his eyes but nodded.

He quickly made his way back to the cabin and placed the young girl in the bed and quickly tidied up whatever he and Watkins may have knocked over in the rush. Once he was done he looked over the girl once more to make sure she was breathing properly and promptly left soon after.

He hoped she wouldn’t remember. It would be a shame to kill her.  
_________  
When Eleven woke up her head felt heavy and the mind was groggy. She sat up and tried her best to focus on getting her vision straight. She heard the low hum of the tv outside in the living room and walked out to find Hop asleep on his recliner chair. She swayed and steadied herself on the small tabel.

“Agh” she said in frustration, why couldn’t she remember? Was she sick? Hop had said that it was flu season, whatever that meant. 

She headed to the sink and splashed water on her face, trying to wake herself up. Candy! Candy always helped. She opened her candy drawer and looked to find a knife inside. She pulled it out, it was oddly familiar. She inspected it closely and could have sworn she had seen it before.

“Hmm” he jumped as Hop turned in his chair, still asleep. She quickly took the knife to her room and locked the door. 

She stared at it, she knew it was important, but didn’t know why and it was frustrating her. 

What happened? Why couldn’t she remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a small bonus chapter of El potentially bumping into Gil while she’s in New York looking for 08? lmk!


End file.
